Visits
by KatherinesElena
Summary: a series of sex stories about jeremy gilbert and katherine pierce, some will be with other characters too
1. First Visit

jeremy steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his lower body before heading to his room. as soon as the door is shut he drops his towel. something shiny catches his eye and its his phone reflecting on the light

 _that's weird_

he thinks, bending over to pick it up. he gasps as he feels cold air caress his crack, he stands straight and turns slowly to see the window wide open.

 _i dont remember opening the window_

he shuts it and shuts the curtains before anyone can see him butt naked. its the middle of the night so no one is out but still.

"damn little gilbert!" he spins around and immediately covers his dick with his towel

"elena!? i thought you were sleeping at bonnie's house!"

"are you really that stupid? you must be because we all know you're a shitty actor" realisation hits him like a brick

"katherine." he says.

"it's been too long little gilbert. how are you? i can see you've been working out. you look delicious" her eyes rake over his exposed torso and muscular arms and his attempt to cover himself even more fails because he drops the towel.

he dives onto his bed pulling the covers over him

"what do you want katherine?"

"i want your gorgeous body." she says, ripping the covers off of him and crawling towards him, smiling seductively

"nobody has to know" she whispers into his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe a little

jeremy grabs her and pins her to his bed. they stare at each other for a moment before his mouth attacks hers desperately

their tongues fight and they bite each others lips making them go red

eventually they start removing their clothes and once they are fully naked jeremy goes down her body, sucking and nibbling from her collarbone, to her breasts and nipples, down to her belly and finally her pussy.

he licks on her already soaked folds and sucks on her clit.

"fuck yeah jeremy i want your cock" she screams out

jeremy more than happily obliges and sticks his cock inside her.

he thrusts in and out fast and hard

"oh yes jeremy thats just how i like it give it to me" she cries, clutching onto the bed sheets, ripping holes in them

"fuck you make me so wet"

jeremy rubs her clit while fucking her and the bed is banging against the wall

"ohhhhhh yeahhh jeremy fuck me so hard i wanna cum!" she squeezes his ass cheeks and digs her nails into his back, almost drawing blood

"oh yes katherine fuck" he moans

"lie down" katherine demands but pins him down anyway then she sinks herself down on his cock.

"OHHH YESSSSS JEREMYYYYY!" she screams while twisting his nipples

"cum on my dick katherine"

"oh yeah katherine"

"fuck katherine"

katherine rides him expertly and finally cums, dragging out her orgasm for as long as possible.

"OH YES FUCK YEAH JEREMY GIVE IT TO ME HARD"

she screams loud and he cums inside her.

they both flop down on the bed and lie next to each other. they dont talk for a long time.

"oh i cant wait to tell elena about this!"

"screw you katherine" jeremy mutters before falling asleep

 **well thats the end, let me know if for some reason you want more and leave suggestions for what i should do next**


	2. Caught

jeremy zips up his jacket and steps out of the house to go to work at the grill

 _i should have called a cab_

he shivers as his fingers and toes start to go numb. he can barely see where hes going because it's dark and the woods are thick with fog

 _just stay on the path_

he reminds himself as he looks up for any sign that he might be close

hes about halfway now and hes had to use the torch on his phone for light

 _i feel like im being followed_

just as that thought creeps into his mind he hears a rustle in the bushes behind him and he looks around but no one is there

 _almost there_

his heart pounds and his walking speeds up to the point where he is almost jogging

finally he sees the street lights and sighs with relief, rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up

as he steps into the road to cross an expensive car pulls up in front of him and the window rolls down

"you dont look so good." katherine says with a smirk on her lips "want a ride? i can warm you up" she opens the passenger door

 _if she wanted to kill me she could have done it the other week when she came to my house_

 _fuck it_

 _i'm freezing my ass off out here_

without thinking twice he jumps in and the car zooms off before he can put his seatbelt on

jeremy stares out the window trying to avoid talking to the vampire when he feels a hand trail up his thigh and to his crotch making him jump

"what the hell are you doing?!" he shouts

"warming you up. and you clearly want me to because you havent made any effort to stop me."

jeremy grunts as she rubs his dick through his jeans and he can feel himself getting hard

"stop it katherine! right now!" he shouts slapping her hand away

"fine"

the rest of the journey is completely silent

they pull up at the grill around ten minutes later and katherine waits for him to get out.

he does so without saying a word and slams the door, walking into the back of the grill locking the door behind him.

as hes removing his jacket he notices the aching bulge in his jeans

 _dammit_

jeremy looks around and it seems like hes the only person here right now so he shuts himself in the staff bathroom and removes his jeans leaning against the sink

he begins jerking off, slowly at first then getting faster and harder

just when he is about to cum the door swings open and katherine is standing there. she eyes him up and down and licks her lips hungrily

we've fucked before it's not like it can get any weirder if we do it again right?

"get over here" jeremy says and katherine rips off her shirt strutting towards him

"i knew you wouldnt be able to stay away" she purrs as she kisses him, her hands all over his body

"jeremy your dick is so big!" she states as she gets down on her knees

katherine wets her fingers and hands with her saliva and she grips his dong moving her hand up and down slowly

"fuck katherine" he moans as she spits on his dick and starts sucking it hard

jeremy stops her before he cums and bends her over the sink, pulling down her jeans and thong.

he pushes himself into her and she cries out "FUCK JEREMY!"

he fucks her harder and faster leaning forward to squeeze her boobs and pinch her nipples

"oh katherine!"

"oh my fucking god jeremy you're so good!" she screams as jeremy slaps her ass and she cums on him her legs shaking beneath her

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jeremy moans out and just as he cums inside her the door flies open

matt donovan stands there, shocked

"what the hell?"


	3. Twist

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jeremy moans out and just as he cums inside her the door flies open**

 **matt donovan stands there, shocked**

 **"what the hell?"**

"it's not what it looks like" jeremy says panicking stumbling to get his clothes back on. katherine stands behind him not bothering with clothes.

 _this should be good_

jeremy takes a step towards matt and matt takes two steps back

"what is it then jer? because to me it looks like you fucking your sister in the bathroom!"

"wait... you thought i was elena?" katherine laughs "this just gets better and better."

"katherine?" matt's facial expression shifts from disgust to anger to fear in a matter of seconds.

jeremy struggles to find words and explain himself so katherine decides to jump in

"ok, matty blue-blue this is how it is: jeremy and i have fucked twice now and we will continue doing it. you're not going to say a word about it to anyone. i know you're on vervain so if you tell anyone i will kill everyone you love while you watch and then i will-"

"KATHERINE!" jeremy yells

"you dont need to threaten me." matt says "in fact... i would love to join in sometime"

jeremy and katherine stare at him, confused

"saturday, my place at ten" matt smirks and leaves them to get dressed.


	4. Fun In The Sun

**~ saturday,10:36am at matt donovan's house~**

 **ding dong**

matt lazily trudges to the door with his coffee in hand.

his eyes widen a bit when he opens it to find jeremy standing with katherine

"you guys are a little bit early" he states

"actually, we're late." katherine points out sarcastically, she checks her invisible watch "by exactly thirty six minutes"

"the other day i meant my place at ten... at night"

jeremy lets out an annoyed groan.

katherine barges in anyway and jeremy shrugs his shoulders at matt and follows closely behind

matt sighs heavily and shuts the door

"so matty blue blue" katherine says cheerfully as she perches up on the kitchen counter "are you a bedroom kinda guy or will you do it anywhere?"

jeremy snorts with laughter

matt raises his eyebrows

"you know what, i'm going to the bathroom"

he says and quickly leaves the room

"wanna have some fun while he's gone?" katherine says seductively

"yeah!"

katherine stands up and holds her hand out to jeremy.

he takes it and they wander off grinning

 **5 minutes later**

 _that took longer than expected_

matt thought to himself as he stepped down the stairs back to the kitchen

"jeremy?" he called looking around the room.

he then checked the rest of the house but they were gone

 _what the hell? they abandoned me._

 _but what about the threesome?!_

matt clenched his fists when something caught his eye in the garden

it was jeremy, lying down on the grass wearing nothing but a pair of socks and katherine was naked, grinding on his face

 _they started without me_

matt jogged down the stairs and out the back door

"guys!" he called and they looked up at him

"hey matt" says jeremy

"what the hell! you guys started without me?" matt complained

"oh stop whining and take your clothes off" katherine demanded

matt decided not to argue with katherine pierce and first removed his shirt, then his jeans and finally his jockstrap.

by the time matt was completely naked katherine was on her hands and knees and jeremy was behind her sliding his dick up and down her wet folds

matt licked his lips and walked over nervously to join them after making sure no one was watching.

he got down on his knees in front of katherine so she could suck his dick

jeremy pushed his dick into katherine and she moaned loud, not caring if anyone noticed. they would just think she's elena

"oh _fuck_ " jeremy moaned quietly

katherine licked her lips to make them wet then wrapped them around matt's dick, licking and sucking expertly.

both matt and jeremy moaned katherine's name and she loved it

"oh katherine that feels _sooooo_ good"

as jeremy thrusted harder and faster into her she sucked on matt harder and faster until jeremy made her cum.

" _ohhhhhhhh_ yes jeremy right there!" she screamed

he pulled his dick out and he and matt swapped places

matt shoved his dick roughly inside her and thrusted even harder than jeremy making katherine's moans vibrate against jeremy's dick

 _this is heaven_

jeremy thought to himself as he watched katherine take his whole dick in her mouth

" _mmmmmm_ " she moaned against him as she sucked hard and fast.

she spat on her hand and used it to play with his balls while her mouth kept busy

matt fucked her harder and harder making her cum twice more

"ohh _fuck_ matt! _OH MY GOD!_ "

" _ahhhhhh_ oh _yes_ matt!"

she screamed loud and the neighbors in their house heard

jeremy thrusted himself further into her mouth making her choke a few times

"oh _yeah_ katherine right _there_!" he moaned, pulling her hair to the side

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"_ matt screamed as he came inside her, jeremy came shortly after on her face

the woman next door stared over the fence horrified at the sight of "elena" and jeremy having sex in the garden

none of the three noticed her and just went to the shower for round two.

 **that's the end of this chapter! please leave suggestions for what i should write in the future. thanks :)**

 **by the way, the next chapter might not be as smutty or not smutty at all just to break it up a little bit. it will still have jeremy and katherine in it though.**


	5. The Truth

katherine arrives at the grill

she scans the room for a place to sit, it's so busy

she rolls her eyes when she sees the only empty seat is opposite caroline

 _i guess i could impersonate elena..._

she looks down at her clothing

 _although i'm not really dressed for it_

 _whatever_

she struts towards caroline anyway

"hi caroline!" she says in an annoyingly high pitched voice

"hello katherine" caroline replies casually

"what gave me away? was it my hair, or clothes?"

"elena just left. and so am i, so bye" the blonde smiles sarcastically then flicks her hair. shes tries to stand up but katherine grabs her wrist and grips onto it tight

"sit" she demands.

caroline drops back down to her seat, defeated

"what do you want?"

"just to eat lunch with a dear old friend!"

"we're not friends." caroline growls

"relax barbie" katherine replies signalling a waiter for two menus "can't we just enjoy one meal together? think of it as an apology for turning you into a vampire."

"do i even have a choice?"

"nope!"

caroline slumps down in her seat, sighing

katherine notices jeremy striding over, grinning at her and her eyes widen

she gives him a _'act natural or i'll kill you'_ look hoping caroline doesn't notice, but she does and she stares at katherine suspiciously.

"hey katherine!" jeremy chirps with a smile, then he notices katherine's look and more importantly that caroline is sat with her

his expression drops

"hi caroline... get i can you two any drinks?" caroline stares at them both back and forth confused as they stare at each other awkwardly

caroline makes this her chance to escape

"you know what, i'm leaving." she says quickly grabbing her bag and darts out

katherine gets up and grabs the back of jeremy's neck, pulling him to the bathroom

"what the fuck was that jeremy!?" she asks angrily pushing him against the wall

"i-i don't know i'm sorry!" he says desperately, sweat building up all over him

"you need to stop acting like that around me for fuck's sake!" she grips his neck tighter and he manages to breathe out an "okay, i'm sorry"

she stomps out leaving him wheezing against the wall.

~an hour later at matt's house~

"have you seen jeremy recently? because i saw him today at the grill and he was acting really weird."

caroline says quickly flipping her hair around being her usual self

"jeremy? no, haven't seen him."

"really? that's odd. katherine was there too and they were looking at each other so weirdly"

caroline watches matt's face drop and hears his heart jump slightly faster

they are both silent for a few seconds

"okay! what is going on? you know something that i don't and it's obvious, matt, so spit it out!"

matt thinks about it for a moment

 _should i tell her about jeremy and katherine?_

 _no_

 _but what if katherine is only using him for a sick game and if i dont tell caroline jeremy ends up hurt?_

 _or even worse, dead?_

 _screw it_

 ** _i'm telling her_**


	6. Close Call

**it's a regular evening at the gilbert home**

only jeremy and katherine are there sitting on the couch

"i'm bored" katherine says after a few minutes of silence

"me too" jeremy replies

they look at each other and katherine smirks rubbing his dick with her hand through his pants.

she leans in for a kiss and he kisses back eagerly and pulls her on his lap so shes facing him.

katherine wastes no time and pulls both of their shirts off.

jeremy has a good view of katherine's breasts and he licks his lips

"do you like what you see?" she asks, pulling off her bra too

"i love it" he replies sucking on her nipple and biting

katherine moans, tilting her head back and jeremy picks her up to pull off her jeans and panties, then he lies her back down on the coach with her legs spread and he gets between them taking her pussy in his mouth

"oooh jeremy just like that" she moans as his tongue plays with her clit

katherine presses her heels against his back, pulling him in deeper and he slides two fingers in her pussy

"aah yes!" she moans sucking in a sharp breath

he pumps his hand back and forth and licks her clit at the same time

"mmmm jeremy i'm gonna cum!"

"fuck yesss"

"AHHHHHHHHH" she screams coming on his hand

she looks up at him

"fuck me against the wall"

jeremy stands up and pulls down his jeans and pants revealing his long hard erection

he scoops katherine up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his body and pushes her up against the wall sliding his dick into her

"uhh fuck" he moans into her neck

"oh jeremy!" she screams digging her nails into his back being cautious of her strength

jeremy fucks her slow but hard and it drives them both nuts

she wraps her legs around him tighter and clenches her walls around him as he makes her cum yet again

"oooooooh fuck me jeremy you're so good!"

"aaaaaaah!" she pulls on his hair a little too which turns him on and he begins fucking her faster and even harder

"OHHHH KATHERINE!" he shouts gripping her ass tighter as he cums inside her.

suddenly the front door opens and elena walks in.

jeremy quickly pulls his dick out of katherine and the rest of his cum drips onto the floor.

 _gross_

"jeremy?" elena calls, walking up the stairs

jeremy and katherine quickly sneak to grab their clothes

"it's been fun, little gilbert, but i've got somewhere to be" katherine whispers, rushing to put on at least her top and jeans

jeremy nods his head and she vanishes.

when his clothes are on he quickly cleans up his cum and walks up the stairs to see elena

"hey sorry i was in the kitchen" he says

 _what a shitty lie_ he thinks

"oh ok. alaric will be back soon he's just gone to the shop quickly"

"okay" jeremy says rushing into his room and shutting the door

 _what was that about?_

elena wonders, heading into her own room.


	7. Keeping Secrets

**the same night outside matt's house**

caroline is sat in her car, still shocked about what matt just told her about katherine and jeremy.

 _she has to be compelling him!_

 _why else would he do this!?_

caroline lets out a stressed sigh and starts the car.

she drives off and decides to go to elena's house to tell her what's been going on

she's halfway there when the car slowly stops

 _are you kidding me?! in the middle of nowhere as well!_

"are you serious!?" she says to herself getting out of the car to see what's going on

she doesnt see a physical problem so she gets back in and tries to start the car multiple times

 _i'll just run the rest of the way. i keep forgetting i can do that!_

the moment she shuts the door someone slams her body into the car, gripping onto the back of her hair

she yelps trying to fight back but whoever it is is too strong

"hi caroline!" the voice chirps

"katherine!?" caroline breathes

"it's about time you and i had a little chat" katherine says shoving her in the back of the car "and don't even think of trying to run"

katherine pushes caroline down onto the seat so she's lying on her back and she lifts up her legs to sit down

"so, care bear, how's life?" katherine asks, absentmindedly trailing her finger up caroline's leg "have you seen matt recently?"

"i saw him today" caroline mumbled trying not to sound suspicious, but failing epicly.

"oh really? he spilled mine and jeremy's little secret then"

caroline's eyes widen

"what secret!? i don't know what you're even talking about!"

"i can see it all over your face, don't think i'm stupid."

caroline shivers and looks away as katherine bends over her and pulls some hair out of her face

"you weren't going to tell anyone, were you?" katherine whispers breathing against caroline's cheek

"of course not! why would you think that!?" caroline's heart races and katherine hears it and giggles

"i know you, caroline, you couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it" she strokes her hand down caroline's jaw and grabs her chin forcing caroline to look at her "you just can't keep that mouth shut"

caroline starts to sweat

 _ **bang bang bang**_

"caroline!? elena!?" a familar voice asks, shining a torch through the car window

it's sherrif forbes

katherine quickly threatens caroline and they both jump out of the car

"hi, mom" says caroline timidly

"what happened to your car!?" liz asks studying the car not wanting to know what the girls were doing before she arrived

"i don't know it just stopped" katherine elbows her hard in the ribs while liz isnt looking "i was just driving home when i saw elena walking"

"i see.." says liz

katherine rolls her eyes and caroline's non existant lying skills

"do you want me to drop you home elena?"

"no that's ok liz i have my car parked nearby!" says katherine in a sickly innocent way

"oh. well drive safely!"

"i will!" katherine says then she looks at caroline "bye bye, caroline!" she says seductively with a wink

as katherine walks away she pulls out her phone to send a text to jeremy

 _ **we need to talk.**_

 _ **meet outside the grill.**_

 _ **urgent.**_

she heads to the grill knowing he will be there.

 _ **not much happened in this chapter but the next one will be better! :)**_


	8. Eating Out

katherine has been waiting outside the grill for about thirty minutes tapping her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently waiting for jeremy.

he finally turns up and hops in the passenger seat

"hey sorry i had to wait for alaric to fall asleep so i could sneak out" he looks at katherine's facial expression

 _why does she look so uneasy?_

"hey what's the matter?" jeremy asks leaning closer to her

"caroline knows we've been fucking. matt told her." katherine says

"okay well we can just convince her not to tell anyone, it's cool" he replies casually

"no, jeremy, you don't get it" she says hitting the wheel "if the others find out they could try and kill me. bonnie is stronger now it will be easier for them"

"i won't let them. bonnie will listen to me" he says squeezing her hand reassuringly

katherine shakes her head "i'm leaving town" she says bluntly, snatching her hand away

it takes jeremy a few moment to process what she just said

"what? where are you going?" he questions sitting up a bit

"why are you asking?"

"i'm just curious"

there's a long pause of silence and they stare at each other, getting distracted by their lips

suddenly they both pounce attacking each other's mouths with their tongues

"how about one last round before i go?" katherine whispers into his ear

"yeah" she hears jeremy's faint whisper and they take off all their clothes

katherine gets in position on his lap and begins riding his dick

"uhhh ahhh oooh jeremy!" she moans

"ohhh katherine fuck yes baby"

 _"mmmm"_ she moans louder, riding him harder

the car bounces as they fuck and jeremy thrusts his hips upwards and they move in perfect sync

 _"ahh ahh ahh"_ caroline hears as she watches from behind a wall.

 _this is so fucking hot_

she thinks, pulling her skirt up to rub her pussy

she can feel her wetness gathering in her panties

she bites her lip

 _fuck it i'm joining in_

caroline rips all of her clothes off and leaves them in a heap on the ground and struts confidently towards the bouncing vehicle.

 _"OHHHHH FUCK JEREMY!"_ katherine cums all over him screaming his name when caroline opens the car door startling them both

"i bet your pussy tastes so good, katherine"

katherine and jeremy eye up caroline's naked body and lick their lips

"come and taste it off of jeremy's dick" katherine invites her

caroline smiles and bends over to suck it

"mmmmm. i was right" she says

 _"fuuuck"_ jeremy moans

katherine gets out of the car and behind caroline to lick her pussy

"aaaah" moans caroline when katherine's hot wet tongue touches her already wet pussy

"your pussy tastes so good too" says katherine then starts sucking on caroline's clit sliding her middle finger into her

"oooooh my _god katherine_ harder!" she moans, fucking jeremy with both her hand and her mouth now

katherine pushes in another finger and fucks her faster

 _"aaaaaah yeah yeah yeah!"_ caroline screams and katherine stops just before she can cum

"what the _fuck_ , katherine! why did you stop!?" she groans

"because you're going to bend over and let jeremy fuck you from behind while you fuck me" katherine explains as if caroline doesnt have a choice

katherine lies down with her legs spread in the back seat and caroline bends over into the car with her head in position

jeremy comes up behind her and thrusts his dick inside her

" _ohh_ jeremy!" she moans and begins roughly licking katherine's pussy

katherine moans loud and grips onto caroline's hair

caroline uses her free hand to rub her own clit and jeremy fucks her harder

"fuck caroline your ass looks _so good_ " he compliments

"you can touch it if you want" she encourages and he grips her ass cheeks with his hand and slaps her ass hard multiple times

meanwhile caroline pushes 3 fingers into katherine making her scream

 _"OOOOOOHHHH CAROLINE YES! FUCK ME HARDER CAROLINE FUCK!"_ katherine can feel herself getting close to coming so she lets go of caroline's hair to make sure she doesnt accientally rip it out and instead grasps the front seat

 _"AAAAAAAHHHHH YEAHHHHH!"_ caroline shrieks cumming on jeremy's cock which sends katherine over the edge too

 _"OOOOOOOOOOOOH CAROLINE FUCKKKKKKK!"_ she screams and her hand rips a hole in the seat

her and caroline laugh about it as jeremy cums inside caroline

 _"OH YEAH CAROLINE FUCK YEAH YEAH!"_ he screams before pulling out his dick.

"well that was fun" caroline pants

"yeah" katherine says

"i gotta go" says caroline before gathering her clothes then vanishing

"mind if i have a quick drink?" katherine asks

"uhh sure"

she bites into jeremy's neck and takes enough blood for the journey, wiping her chin off after

she bites into her wrist "here. it'll heal you" she urges him to drink it and he pulls her wrist up to his mouth, sucking on it and swallowing the blood. he feels his neck heal.

katherine and jeremy get dressed in silence

"how long will you be away?" he asks

"don't worry, gilbert" katherine sighs "i'll be back before you know it" before getting in her car and driving away

jeremy's shoulders drop disappointedly and he turns to get in his car and go home

while he's driving so many thoughts cloud his mind distracting him from the road and he almost hits a large deer. he manages to dodge it but the car swerves out of control and crashes down off of wickery bridge sinking into the water.


	9. Hot Vampire Sex

jeremy tries kicking and hitting both the door and window to the car, but neither will budge

at the same time he has to hold his breath while his heart beats too fast to handle

after a while he becomes too exhausted to do anything

he gives up and lets the water in

it consumes him and he feels his body slowly dying

his vision blurs and the last thing he sees is a figure in front of him outside the car and then his eyes shut.

what seems like forever later he wakes up in a bright room choking water out of his sytem.

the door bursts open and blurred people who seem to be doctors rush in followed by people in regular clothing

he coughs and splutters a bit more

"how is this possible?" he hears one voice say

"his heart stopped!"

he feels an excrutiating pain in his head and passes out.

 _ **~a few hours later~**_

jeremy wakes up and looks around

 _i feel completely healed_

he groans sitting up

he sees elena at the other end of the room asleep in a chair

"what the hell happened?" he mumbles to himself

"you're in transition" says a familiar voice startling him

 _katherine?_

he looks to see her standing next to his bed

she presses a finger to his lips then nods to elena reminding him to be quiet

"wanna get out of here?" she whispers, handing him some clean clothes

he nods his head and stands up to put them on

 _ **~thirty minutes later in an alleyway~**_

"remind me what we're doing here" jeremy says

"you need to feed, i'm going to teach you control so you dont pull a stefan and rip someone's head off"

"alright." he says.

theres a long pause

"then can we have hot vampire sex?" he asks

"sure, but first we need to find a victim"says katherine peering around the corner

she spots drunk people with their friends

"no, not them. too many witnesses" she mutters

"how about him?" jeremy whispers looking at a guy standing alone smoking a cigarette

"he'll do" katherine says

"i'll distract him" she says pulling her top down to reveal more cleavage

"excuse me!" she calls strutting up to him with her hips swaying

katherine chats him up and lures him into the alley while jeremy sneaks behind him nodding at katherine

she compels him "don't make a sound"

jeremy busts out his fangs and rips into the mans neck sucking up his blood completing the transition

"jeremy" katherine says

"jeremy stop!" she says louder catching his attention

jeremy tears his mouth away from his neck and his body tingles at his new strength and power

"now heal him and compel him to forget" says katherine

jeremy bites into his wrist and presses it to the guy's lips

he drinks it and jeremy turns him around so hes looking into his eyes

"how do i do it?"

"just focus"

jeremy takes a deep breath

"you will not remember what just happened, go home" the man nods his head and walks away

"i did it!" jeremy says excitedly "now how about that hot vampire sex?"

before katherine could reply jeremy slammed her against the wall grinding his hips against hers

"ahh" katherine moans against his lips

she removes his shirt and stares at his muscular chest in the moonlight feeling herself getting wet

"oh, jeremy" she sighs admiring the beautiful view

she looks up into his eyes and he smiles at her

she removes her top without ripping it in half this time and jeremy stares at her chest getting hard

jeremy pins her up to the wall again, pressing his body against hers and they kiss while removing the clothes on their bottom halves

jeremy kisses lightly down katherine's body and when he reaches her pussy he grabs her thighs and lifts her up as if shes sitting on a chair and he starts licking her juices up

 _"ohhhh"_ she moans biting her lip

jeremy fucks her with his tongue for a couple of minutes then stands up, still holding her

he lifts her higher so their hips are the same height and he pushes his dick inside her

"aaaaaah yeah" jeremy moans slamming their hips together as he thrusts

"ooh fuck jeremy thats feels amazing! _harder_ " she begs pulling his hair and kissing his neck

jeremy buries his head into her neck as he thrusts supernaturally hard and fast

he holds her up with one arm and his other hand holds hers up above her head

"AAAAAHHH JEREMY YOU'RE SO AMAZING!" katherine shrieks coming on his dick and jeremy cums shortly after

"OH FUCK YEAH KATHERINE!"

jeremy puts her down and they start pulling their clothes on

"i should get back to the hospital. elena will be worried" jeremy explains

"sure." says katherine "same time tomorrow?" she smirks

jeremy laughs "yeah"

they both zoom off


	10. Changes

"I'm fine, you don't need to babysit me" says Jeremy pulling his arm away from Elena

"who did this to you jer? how did you become a vampire?" Elena asks with tears clouding her eyes, grabbing onto Jeremy's wrist so he's facing her

"i said i don't know, some guy grabbed me and fed me his blood then he stood in the way of my car so i would crash. just leave me alone i want to rest." Jeremy demands getting more irritated, then he storms up to his room.

"we'll find who did this." says stefan pulling Elena in for a comforting hug.

Jeremy falls down onto his bed with a sigh of relief, then his door opens slowly.

he looks up.

"elena i told you im fine i just want to be alone." he groans but its not elena, its Katherine.

jeremy quickly jumps up

"what are you doing here?! stefan and damon are downstairs if they find you here-"

"relax, gilbert. they just left." Katherine cuts him off and sits down on his bed

"you being a vampire doesn't change my plans, i'm still leaving mystic falls" Katherine explains "but if you want i'd like it if you came with me."

jeremy looks up at her "really?" he asks trying to hide his excitement

"yeah, i'm tired of travelling alone. i could also teach you a thing or two about being a vampire."

"you're right, i'll go with you." says jeremy and he pulls her in for a hug.

suddenly the door opens and before katherine can do anything elena is standing there.

"jeremy i'm- KATHERINE?! what the hell are you doing!? jeremy get away from her!" elena shouts and the two on the bed stand up.

"no elena it's okay she's here to help" says jeremy trying to calm her down

"this is not ok! i'm calling stefan and damon!" elena pulls her phone out of her pocket but before she can even unlock it katherine zooms towards her and rips it from her hand, crushing it with ease.

"not so fast princess" katherine says through gritted teeth pinning elena against the wall

"katherine stop!" jeremy shouts and katherine hesitates for a moment but then she loosens her grip on elenas neck

"are you ok?" jeremy rushes to elena and puts his arm around her. katherine rolls her eyes.

elena nods her head

"wait... a man didnt turn you into a vampire, katherine did. she did this to you!" elena shouts and jeremy holds onto her

"fuck you elena. i gave him my blood to heal him, his death was an accident!" katherine raises her voice starting to get pissed that she always gets the blame

"you should be glad he's not actually dead, my blood saved him. he would've gone off that bridge either way." elena tries to think of something to say but deep down she knows katherine is right.

elena sighs and slumps down to the floor, resting her head in her hands.

jeremy and katherine stare at each other not knowing what to do

"elena, i'm going away with katherine. it's for the best." jeremy explains, resting his hand on her shoulder

"what?" elena sniffs looking up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks

"she's going to help me out with being a vampire."

"no jeremy! stefan and damon can help you, you're not going anywhere with her!"

"and what will stefan do? teach me how to rip a head off in less than five seconds? how about damon? give me one to one lessons on ripping out hearts for dummies? let's face the truth elena, katherine is older which means she has way more control than them"

elena sobs harder not knowing what to think

"she'll turn you into a monster, just like she is." elena cries, standing up

"i can teach jeremy control without losing control myself. your precious salvatore slaves couldn't do that. jeremy take the necklace." katherine demands and elena looks at jeremy

"dont do it jer, this is one of her games."

"sorry, elena." jeremy says and pulls the necklace from her neck, then he grabs her by the shoulders.

"forget this entire conversation and that you saw katherine here with me. i'm leaving to go to denver with our distant family, you'll miss me but you know its for the best. it'll be good for me to get a break from mystic falls and it's supernatural drama" a single tear falls down jeremy's cheek "now put your necklace back on and get some sleep." elena nods her head, takes the necklace and wanders to her room.

"nice job, pack your things. i'll be back in half an hour to pick you up." katherine says before leaving out of jeremy's window

jeremy sighs and sits on his bed

 _what have i done?_

 _it's too late now_

jeremy starts packing clothes and other essentials and katherine turns up a few minutes early.

"we have to go now" says katherine and jeremy nods his head, then he grabs his bags and leaves with katherine.

 **i'm sorry this took so long to update, i didn't know where to take it so i've decided to have less sex and a bit more story, i hope that sounds ok :)**


End file.
